bad_piggies_vs_angry_birdsfandomcom-20200213-history
King Pig
Description King Smooth Cheeks is a wise ruler, in Bad Piggies!!! vs Angry Birds!!! WAR!!!, unlike the other series. In the Return Chapters, he is seen to be greedy, and is a very ruthless king. In Birds vs Pigs, he is shown to be impatient, power-hungry and commanding, but he was assassinated in Chapter 2 of Birds vs Pigs. He lives in Pig City. Bad Piggies!!! vs Angry Birds!!! WAR!!! Chapters He is shown to be optimistic, but foolish at the starting of the chapters. He commands and helps the pigs test lot of items, however, he has never participated in battles, and sends leading pigs, such as Piggy "Porkchops" McCool, Supporter Rogue, Pumabomb56, The Blue Minion Pig, The Red Minion Pig, The Dark Green Minion Pig and the Orange Puffy MinionPig. Bad Piggies!!! vs Angry Birds!!! Unofficial Chapters He is a rather wiser king, and participates in many battles. He also leads many roles, and selects an individual for each leading group. He is usually shown at the middle of the row of pigs, when battling. Return Chapters He is shown to be rather greedy, and is ruthless to all his minions. Not many roles was given to King Smooth Cheeks in the Return Chapters. Birds vs Pigs In this universe, King Pig was assassinated sometimes before or after the Crisis of the Cobalt Plateaus. Then, the Orange Puffy Minion Pig took over his place, since all other members of the Royal Pork Family was dead. He was greedy, and short tempered in the series. Not much was known about the king in this series. In BvP chapters taking place prior to his death, King Pig is shown to have taken the throne after Leonard died when his castle caught fire, causing the altered events of TABM to never happen. He then sent Soldier Pigs to attack Bird Island, causing the Battle Of Bird island. When the Zombpigs attacked and destroyed Pig City, King Pig was taken on a private jet to Foreman Island. Then he made a deal with Dr Pig, causing Angry Birds Fight! to happen. Then he takes a boat back to the barren ruins of Pig City, and finds his wife dead. After moving on, King Pig teamed up with Mechanic Piggy, causing Bad Piggies (game) and Reds Mighty Feathers to happen. He then teams up with Agent Pig, causing The Great Eggscape! to happen. Then Poached Eggs, Mighty Hoax, Danger Above, Summer Pignic,Trick Or Treat, Seasons Greetings, Ham Em High, Hogs And Kisses and Easter Eggs happen, all being linked to King Pig. Then King Pig's Soldiers capture a Blue, and bring it to King Pig. King Pig becomes best friends with the Blue, before it ran away. This made the garden area King Pig's favorite place. Then The 4th Egg occurs, and King Pig ends up not eating a forest egg cause it hatches, and Silver comes out. AB Epic occurs, and King Pig and others pretend to truce with the Birds, but then betray them. Then King Pig sent Piggy McCool with others, causing the Crisis At The Cobalt Plateus. http://birds-vs-pigs.wikia.com/wiki/King_Smooth_Cheeks Trivia * Despite his father, King Mudbeard being called by his last name, King Smooth Cheeks was called by his first and middle name, instead as King Mudbeard II. * He is the only character with multiple personalities throughout the chapters/series, though this is due to most series' taking place in separate universes. Category:Pigs Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Characters